


丝绒西装

by Sherry_CS



Series: Mik/Fei Fluffs [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_CS/pseuds/Sherry_CS
Summary: an imagined engagement party





	丝绒西装

美人立于窗边，拱形高耸的落地窗外，莫斯科的傍晚暮色西沉，苍白的残雪也被夕阳染出一抹血色。美人长发束成一个高马尾，垂于他笔直的后背，亮过了他身上的丝绒西装。

那件量身定做的西装，像清晨的一声低语，温柔地附于他的身上，像圣徒的祈祷，忠诚地亲吻他每一处线条，丝绒的布料像是半睁半闭之间的眼眸，一半暗哑失焦，一半潋滟流光。纯正的黑色像是宇宙最初和最后的谜，吞没每一道求索的光。

他们一起订做了好几身衣服，有传统的西装，有燕尾服，有线条宽松的和式改良西装，还有一身飞龙常穿的那种华丽长袍，最后米海尔左看右看，比了又比，还是选择了这一套。说不上为什么，他就是觉得这种浪漫的气质，会非常适合今天的场合。缎面的窄lapel和翻出来的袖口，同样是黑色，但视觉效果上会比丝绒的黑色浅一些，没有搭配衬衫和领结，而是配了一件极柔软的黑色高领，领口宽松而不规则，像是水波，拥抱住美人的脖颈，让他看起来不像是现世的人物，而更像是从普希金诗歌中走出来的贵族少年。为了打破一身黑色的肃穆感，米海尔最后在lapel上加了几颗闪亮但不失优雅的水晶。

拿给飞龙看的时候，他竟莫名地紧张。他从没见飞龙穿过丝绒，也许他的美人根本就不喜欢这种布料，更不要说那几颗很明显更符合自己品味的水晶。

没想到，美人剑眉一挑，嘴角几不可察地浮现出一抹玩味的笑，欣然接受了米海尔的选择。

现在，他穿着这套衣服，面对窗外一望无际的雪景，静静地站立。那场景，仿佛一幅会呼吸的Turner画作。

“你不如不要做什么黑帮老大了，改行做模特吧。”米海尔以惯常的戏谑口吻说道，以此来掩饰内心的波动。

“做模特？”飞龙转过身来，脸上浮现出调皮的笑，“那会有倒卖军火和白粉挣得多吗？”他故作天真地问。

“你的话，可说不定。”

“你舍得全世界都来看我？”

“当然……”米海尔走到飞龙跟前，捧起他的双手，“……舍不得。”虔诚的吻落在后者中指关节上，一下、两下。

飞龙故作骄傲地缓缓抽回双手，却在分离之际用指尖轻轻按压米海尔的手心。“礼服选得不错。作为奖励，我也有东西给你。”

手背到身后，再伸出来的时候，手掌中多了一对纯白的小方盒子。米海尔愣住了。

“打开啊。”飞龙说。

米海尔依次打开两只盒子，天鹅灰的丝绸软垫中，托着两对铂金袖扣。一对是”From”和”Here", 另一对是”To”和”F'ever”。

“From here to forever,” 米海尔念道，“And here I thought you are not a man of ceremony.” 

“Well, it IS an engagement party. I wanted something to mark you as my own. It’s either this or the White Snake tattoo. Your choice.” 飞龙眨眨眼，长睫毛如蝴蝶翅膀颤动。

“Tattoo? What tattoo? You mean this?”米海尔的手托起爱人那似乎过分得意的面孔，在那柔软的双唇上落下轻如幻梦的一吻。“Then I want both.”

“You got them.”飞龙低语。他的承诺轻如精灵的一次振翅，却如同蓝色火焰炙烤着米海尔的心和唇，“but for now, let’s hurry. We’re running late.”

“Indeed you are.”少年的声音在门口响起。米海尔了然地转身。陶站在那里。宝蓝色的订制西装衬着16岁的躯体，如初升太阳般叫人移不开目光。“仪式快要开始了，米海尔，飞。”

“谢谢你，陶。我们这就下去。”飞龙对少年宠溺一笑，然后有些惊讶地发现后者居然仍会脸红。

“嘿，米海尔，”陶半个身子已经出了门，又转回头来，有些勉强地冲米海尔点点头，“不错。挺配你。”他指的是后者今天的白西装。不等米海尔回答，少年早已消失不见。

“你听到了吗？”米海尔只得转向他的爱人，“他夸我哎！”

“听到了。”飞龙笑道。

“准备好了吗？”米海尔拉起飞龙的手。

“嗯，准备好了。”

“走吧。”

“走吧。”

From here to forever.


End file.
